September
by Trinkets for Tall Tales
Summary: 30 Day Drabble Challenge with Link/Zelda. Will contain general fluffiness, a smidgen of angst every now and again, and cameos from Sheik, Tetra, Wolf Link, and Hylia.
1. The Candle

_Game: N/A_

_Day One Prompt: Beginning_

* * *

Link wasn't very good at keeping records; that was more Zelda's area of expertise, really. He certainly couldn't remember the exact moment his feelings for Zelda shifted, altered, and developed into something more. To him, it hadn't even been an instantaneous event. It was something that had gradually formed within him over time, a candle of emotion that burned brighter and brighter until he could barely keep from glowing whenever he was around Zelda.

Their walks together through the gardens after dinner were a customary thing that happened every day. But things that were the same before began to be different. The soft feel of Zelda's skin when their hands would brush would turn his cheeks warm, adding to the flame of the candle within him. Her laugh became a song. Her eyes became deadly things that could stop his heart like poison when they glanced shyly up at his. He hardly understood what was happening until too late. Too late when he had already fallen so deeply and madly in love with his closest friend, and he didn't even know how to properly express such a monumental thing.

One evening, as Link was trying to avoid Zelda's eyes as he walked alongside her, allowing her to prattle away, she stopped suddenly. "Link," she said, and her voice sounded tight, "I need to ask you something."

Link reluctantly gazed up, his heart thumping wildly in his chest as their eyes met. "What are your feelings for me?" she asked, her own expression pale and her eyes wide with worry.

Link blushed, ducking his head back down. His hands were sweaty—_that accursed candle!_ But he told her the truth; he could never lie to his best friend. He said she was pretty, he said that he loved talking to her, he said that he liked being around her. Zelda was still as a statue when he raised his head, the color still drained from her face. "But do you love me, Link?" she asked, her eyes moistening slightly, reflecting the setting sun, "I need to know if you love me."

Link whispered that he did. Zelda surged forward in a manner that was certainly unfit for a princess, seizing his face and kissing him. Link stumbled backwards at first, not used to such surprises. But he soon found his footing, steadying both of them and moving his lips against Zelda's smoothly, his entire body on fire. Every flicker of flame and spark he had experienced previously with Zelda had now utterly consumed him, practically drowning him in the fiery love and passion he felt for one woman.

"I'm sorry," she murmured against his lips, "I just can't help it. I tried to be proper and restrain my emotions, but I love you. I can't stop myself—I love you so dearly, Link! I'm so sorry-"

Link kissed her again, letting her know she didn't need to apologize. With their arms tangled together and bodies pressed tight, Link accepted the warm feeling that still flowed through his body. It was pleasant in a unique way Link was unfamiliar with. It was the beginning of something new.

* * *

_Well, I've decided to undertake the 30 Day Drabble Challenge, as can be found on Tumblr. It's fitting for the month of September, since there are thirty days in the month, you see. Because they'll only be drabbles, with any luck I'll be able to be consistent in updating. Oh, and my pairing of choice for this will be Link/Zelda. I hope you enjoy!_

_1. Beginning  
2. Accusation __  
__3. Restless __  
__4. Snowflake __  
__5. Haze __  
__6. Flame __  
__7. Formal __  
__8. Companion __  
__9. Move __  
__10. Silver __  
__11. Prepared __  
__12. Knowledge __  
__13. Denial __  
__14. Wind__  
__15. Order__  
__16. Thanks__  
__17. Look__  
__18. Summer__  
__19. Transformation__  
__20. Tremble__  
__21. Sunset__  
__22. Mad__  
__23. Thousand__  
__24. Outside__  
__25. Winter__  
__26. Diamonds__  
__27. Letters__  
__28. Promise__  
__29. Simple__  
__30. Future_


	2. That Medli

_Game: Wind Waker_

_Day Two Prompt: Accusation_

* * *

It was undeniable that Tetra had been grumpy all morning. Her crew cowered in fear as she stormed across the decks, and even Gonzo's attempts to converse with her had received snappy comebacks and cold glares. "What's wrong with her?" Niko hissed at Gonzo from behind his barrel, which also served as his fortress should Tetra resort to throwing a tantrum.

"Dunno," Gonzo mumbled, trudging over to the huddle of pirates, "I just hope that Link kid gets back soon; he's always been able to calm her down before."

Sure enough, Link's tiny rowboat was soon within sight, skimming the ocean's surface as it departed from Dragon Roost Island. Tetra raced to the side of the ship, scowling out at the boy before returning to her pacing, muttering under her breath all the while. When Link finally slipped over the railing and onto the ship once more, Tetra's reaction was similar to a bomb's explosion. The pirates all sank lower behind their barrels as they watched fearfully.

"Well, _there_ you are!" she nearly shouted, her hands firmly on her hips, "Why don't you at least send up a flare or something if you're going to be spending _days_ in the same place? We should've cast off yesterday, but of course you decided to take your own sweet time—talking to that Medli no doubt! Well I hope you two had a nice conversation; you must've if it took you three days to have it! And of course you didn't even think of sending word to us once while you were there! You could've been _killed!_ That horrid dragon could've made toothpicks from your bones, and we would've never known! You selfish brute, you're lucky the others kept me from leaving you behind with your precious bird friends! If you love them so much, why don't you just move in with them? You obviously enjoy your time with Medli more than you do with me, so you might as well just go and marry the girl now! Don't call yourself a pirate or a part of my crew if you can't even bring yourself to remain loyal to your captain! Loyalty's an essential quality for a pirate; not that you would know a thing about it!"

As Tetra turned away, still fuming with her chin high in the air with pride, Link smiled softly and circled the captain until they were facing each other. "What do you want?" she growled, "Pack your bags and go back to your precious Medli!"

Link's smile grew as he rummaged through his satchel, Tetra watching with only mild interest. Her eyes widened as Link drew a large pearl out of his bag and offered it to the captain. "Wha—for me?" she squeaked, not bothering to hide her surprise as she turned the treasure over in her hands.

Link nodded shyly, grinning at Tetra's captivated stare as she beheld his gift. Tetra glanced up, biting her lip. "From the ocean's depths—this must've taken a long time to retrieve!" she exclaimed with wonder.

Link shrugged bashfully. Tetra cast her gaze down, biting her lip, "Um, I—I suppose you can stay. You know, just because you're good at finding treasure! That's the only reason, mind you!"

A wide grin spread onto Link's face, and he extended his arms invitingly. Tetra hesitated, but gradually walked into them, the pirates not missing the contented smile on her face as she rested her head upon Link's shoulder, their arms draped around each other warmly. Link pressed a quick kiss to her head, and Tetra's grin grew larger, her cheeks turning a light pink shade.

"Thank the goddesses for that Link," Gonzo mumbled gratefully.

* * *

_If you noticed, I originally had a chapter titled "Table of Contents" listed as my first chapter. However, because it was simply a list with an introduction, it was brought to my attention that that sort or arrangement is not allowed to be posted as a chapter by itself on . Thus, I removed it and included the list of the themes I will be doing as an author's note in the previous chapter, if you're interested or want to know what to expect from this story in the future._

_On another note, I could see this being an angsty chapter, but I wanted to end it on a happy note, so I made it slightly more lighthearted. Hopefully there are some Tetra fans out there! _


	3. The Whistle of the Wind

_Game: N/A_

_Day Three Prompt: Restless_

* * *

The wind whistled through the night air, the sound about as gloomy and lonely as Link felt. He paced the castle wall tirelessly, the fire of a few torches and the eerie glow of the moon serving as the only sources of light. Princess Zelda should have returned from her journey hours ago, and yet there was no sign of her anywhere.

Link smeared his sweaty palms across his pants anxiously, his tired eyes still focused on the horizon and the outline of the forest beyond. He had waved as Zelda had vanished into them hours earlier that morning, accompanied by a few soldiers as she went to attend to some secret business with a foreign diplomat. But she'd promised—_promised!_—that she'd return by nightfall. And still she was not back and safe within the castle walls as she should be.

Link could feel perspiration dampening his brow as well, his pacing growing quicker and more frantic. _What if something had happened to her? What if she needed his aid? She had sworn to send word if something was amiss, but what if she was unable to? _

Link's teeth sank into his lip with anxiety, nearly drawing blood. His eyes scoured the black land that stretched outside the castle. If something had happened to Zelda—he wasn't sure he'd be able to bear it. He had secretly loved the princess for years now, practically ever since she'd hired him to be one of the castle guards. And he often took it upon himself to look after her, but now he couldn't and—

Hoofbeats! In the distance! Link rushed to the edge of the castle wall, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. Gradually, a small procession approached the drawbridge, and Link rushed down the stairs, taking the steps two at a time.

He was panting as he ran to the lowered drawbridge, his hair disheveled and clothes ragged and dirty from the day's work. But his appearance was not his focus, his breath leaving him as he took in the sight of the only person he wanted to see. Zelda leapt down from her horse gracefully, the quiet smile she always wore growing as she saw Link. "Link," she whispered, her own voice tired.

Link rushed to her, his eyes embarrassingly moist as he held her in a tight embrace. Zelda chuckled, returning the gesture gradually, "Link, what's the matter? It's just me."

Just her. And all that Link could ever want. One of the accompanying soldiers scoffed, still mounted on his horse, "Your majesty, this ruffian forgets his place! Send him back to his post immediately!"

Zelda sighed, drawing back, Link forcing himself to let her go. "Whyever are you still awake?" she asked him, stroking his cheek fondly, "Get some rest for the night; I'll tell you of my travels tomorrow."

"Do we announce your engagement, your majesty?" the same soldier inquired as Zelda led her mare towards the stables.

Link's heart froze. _Her business with a foreign diplomat...surely it couldn't be—_

Zelda shot a disapproving look in his direction, "I will tell my father, and you will not speak of it until I announce it publically! It is a private matter. You accuse Link of forgetting his place, and yet it is you who forget yours!"

Link felt as if he couldn't move; he might topple to the ground like a tower under siege if he tried. Zelda seemed to notice, walking over to him. "Poor Link," she murmured, taking his arm in hers, "You really shouldn't have stayed up so late! I can only hope you weren't waiting for me!"

Link bowed his head, deciding then that she would never know. "You won't tell anyone about the engagement, will you?" she asked him in hushed tones, "It was going to be a surprise, but of course my men can't seem to comprehend that."

Link's vision wavered behind the tears he kept within. He shook his head slowly, his gaze on the cobblestone beneath his feet instead of the beauty at his side. Zelda smiled at him warmly, "Oh, thank you, Link! Whatever would I do without you?"

* * *

_Yes, I decided to go angsty with this one. Poor little Link._


	4. The Tempest of Ivory

_Game: Twilight Princess_

_Day Four Theme: Snowflake_

* * *

Zelda cocked her head to one side, looking at Link incredulously. Link simply continued grinning up at her childishly, motioning her closer with his mittened hands. The two stood shivering at Snowpeak Top, and taking in the sight of the great expanse of the mountain spread beneath them was making Zelda dizzy.

Zelda's heart had practically soared out of her chest when Link had suggested a brief trip. She could freely admit that she deeply enjoyed Link's company, and she could less freely admit that she found him to be very appealing in most senses of the word. So naturally, the thought of spending time with him, away from the castle especially, had brightened her mood. He'd claimed she needed rest from the royal courts, and that he had known the perfect place for her to gain refreshment. Of course, Link had looked so excited when he'd made the proposition—how was Zelda expected to resist him?

Snowpeak was not quite what Zelda had expected, but she wouldn't dare complain about journeying to a place that gave her an excuse to nestle closer to Link as they walked through the snow, his arm around her shoulders to keep her close and warm. After a peaceful night by the fireplace in Snowpeak Ruins, Link had awoken her that morning, promising a surprise. And there Zelda stood, staring at Link with utter bewilderment etched across her features.

Link smiled wider, coming up to her and taking her gloved hand in his own, giving it a gentle squeeze of encouragement which made Zelda's cheeks flush with color. Link playfully tugged her toward the thin sheet of ice he had knocked from a tree, gesturing for her to step onto it. "L-Link, I don't know about this," Zelda shivered both from the cold and the fear mounting within her.

Link's smile faded slightly, and he seemed to understand. He nodded and moved to dispose of his makeshift sled. Zelda's heart tore in two, and she caught his arm swiftly, "Wait. Maybe…maybe just one time."

Link beamed at her, her heart melting within her chest. He placed the sled on the ground once more, beckoning her to board it. Unable to remember the last time she had felt so afraid—_and of a simple sled ride of all things!_—Zelda slowly mounted the ice, her entire body quivering. Link easily slipped behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist protectively. She blushed again, not expecting to make the journey accompanied. With Link's breath warm on her neck, he gave a firm push with his foot, and off they went.

Zelda shrieked as the sled zipped through the snow, sometimes even briefly gliding on the air. Millions of snowflakes dampened her face and clung to her eyelashes, falling about in a beautiful storm of white. Zelda's heart sped along with the sled, her hands clenching Link's tightly, sometimes squeezing her eyes shut. Link laughed with each of her shouts of alarm, quietly reassuring her with a squeeze of his arms, swaying their bodies and effectively steering them through the glistening snow.

After sailing through the snow like a ship, the sled soon entered a forest, pine trees sprouting from the ground in all directions. Zelda gasped with fear, but Link seemed to still be able to steer them safely, avoiding one tree and then another. Zelda was almost entirely reassured, when a log, hidden beneath a quilt of snow, snagged the bottom of the sled. With a mutual yelp of surprise and fear, both Link and Zelda went flying through the air. With a thump, Zelda rolled into the trunk of a tree, her head spinning as she slumped wearily into the snow.

Link had landed a short distance away. In a panic, he scrambled to his feet and rushed to Zelda's side, cupping her face anxiously, his eyes searching her for any sign of injury. "Link," Zelda smiled, beginning to laugh at their misfortune, "Link, stop worrying; I'm fine!"

Her laughs grew louder and bolder as she tried to picture how the scene must've looked, both of them flailing through the air and her colliding with a tree. Link smiled softly, biting his lip as the princess had her laugh. Finally, Zelda quieted once more, confused by the odd look decorating Link's face.

Glimpsing into her eyes once, Link stooped forward, quickly brushing Zelda's lips with his own. His cheeks were bright with bashfulness as he drew back, searching Zelda's face to ascertain if his behavior had displeased her. Zelda lifted two fingers to her lips in disbelief, hardly able to comprehend what had just happened.

Link, stammering, explained that it was simply an impulse and Zelda had looked so happy and pretty. He apologized, offering his hand timidly to help Zelda to her feet. Not quite ready to be so quickly rid of an opportunity to tease him, Zelda accepted his hand, only to yank him back to the snow. Link gasped with surprise, catching himself before he landed on top of Zelda. Zelda smirked up at him, his body looming over hers. Sifting her hands beneath his cap and through his hair, Zelda gently drew him forward once more, kissing him again. Link's eyes fluttered shut peacefully, as did Zelda's, the two of them lost in the tempest of ivory around them and the wild beating of their hearts.


	5. Clouds So Free

_Game: N/A_

_Day Five Prompt: Haze_

* * *

Zelda was sometimes rumored to be without emotion. She was a wise and proper queen, and she took her royal duties very seriously. But often times, this led to giving her a rigid appearance of stoicism. She rarely smiled, and she certainly did not laugh in the presence of her court. Many of the nobles actually worried for her, wondering if she was secretly distressed by her obligations as the only member of the royal family.

But none of the worriers ever saw Zelda when she was with Link. Embarrassed by how deeply Link could shift her emotions, Zelda often took care to spend her time with Link in private. It frightened her slightly as she realized that she could barely stand to go a day without his company. She kept her feelings hidden in the eyes of all others; a romance between a queen of her stature and a mere peasant was exceptionally improper and scandalous. And Zelda scoffed whenever the question was raised and frowned very disapprovingly when she caught her handmaidens giggling over the idea. But when Link would enter her throne room—_the daily routine_—with the other members of the court having emptied it at Zelda's request, Zelda's entire demeanor would change.

Link would bow lowly before her, _even though she'd beseeched him not to,_ because he couldn't bring himself to "show disrespect to his queen." Zelda would stand from her throne immediately, the most joyous of smiles spreading across her ruby lips as she rushed down to him. Link would sweep her into his arms and kiss her, Zelda's hands cradling his face and holding him close. And nobody would see as their queen was enveloped by her so-well-concealed emotions, losing herself in Link's arms and the light vapors of delight.

Zelda's heart would race in her chest, beating to a fast rhythm it only seemed to know when Link was nearby. Her entire body would shudder in his arms, as she desperately pulled him nearer, their lips meshing together with a fervor that would make her cheeks flush with mortification should another ever see. Her mind, her famed logic and wisdom, would fog over, everything becoming dizzy and upside down whenever Link touched her or breathed her name.

"And how is my queen today?" Link would murmur in between kisses that always grew slower and sweeter with affection after their initial reunion. He would ask the same question every time.

"Much better now that you're here," Zelda would echo back each day.

Link rested his forehead against the queen's, smiling contentedly. "And would her majesty care for a walk through the gardens this afternoon?" he would suggest, taking her hands in his own, clasping them between their bodies as if she might flit away from him at any moment, joining the clouds so free in the sky.

"Of course," scarlet would blossom across Zelda's cheeks as Link would lift her hands, peppering both with quick presses of his lips, "But be careful of the guards on the castle walls. I fear they suspect something."

Link would nod his understanding each time, his arm slinking around Zelda's waist protectively as he would escort her out of the throne room, "Of course, _your maj—_"

"Oh, Link, _please,_" Zelda would beg, her eyes imploring his.

"Very well," Link's lips would quirk into a playful half-smile, and he would dip his head down to kiss Zelda's cheek one last time before they entered the gardens, his whisper tender against her ear, "Of course, _my Zelda._"

And Zelda's breath would leave her, her body submerged in a rush of heat and flame that left her practically faint. She would cling tighter to Link, grinning to herself and hoping he wouldn't notice.


	6. The Most Valiant of Heroes

_Game: Ocarina of Time_

_Day Six Prompt: Flame_

* * *

She watched him tirelessly. She yearned to join him, her fingers coiling around her harp tightly, her knuckles whitening. She remained perched in her tree, her eyes trained on him like an eagle stalking its prey. He was surrounded by Stalfos, their blades swinging at him wildly. With each blow made against him she flinched, even as he dodged all of them efficiently. She couldn't help it; her heart yearned for him.

She didn't intend to fall in love with Link. She had intended to help him in his destiny to save Hyrule. And that was all. So she disguised herself as a boy and put on a mask of solemnity as she taught him songs to aid his journey. She thought she was strong to choose such a fate. But she was weak, so weak under his smiling gaze of blue.

Each time he would grin at her, her knees quaked as if her bones were mere liquid. And when he ran for her, trying to prevent her from leaving—that was when she struggled the most. To run back to him was her greatest desire, but she fought it each time.

How could she not have grown to love him? He was the most valiant of heroes, thrown into the same tumultuous battle she faced daily. But he was braver than she. And for that, she loved him.

With a grunt, his sword sliced a Stalfos in two. Another accosted him from behind, but he spun around, slaying it easily. She gasped, her hand flying to her lips as the last brought its sword down across his arm. He cried out with pain, quickly knocking the skull from its body with the Master Sword. But as the fallen Stalfos then faded to dust, his balance faltered and he clutched his arm.

She leapt from her tree, unable to resist any longer. She caught him as he fell, supporting his body with her own as he leaned into her helplessly. "Sheik," he breathed.

"I'm here," she answered, helping him slump against a tree.

She couldn't spend too much time with him; to so was dangerous. If she did, she might do something foolish like kiss him or reveal her identity she strove so diligently to keep secret. She removed a bandage from her satchel, her harp tucked safely inside. She took his arm and bound it swiftly, tying the cloth tight to prevent further bleeding. _If only she could tell him how her own heart bled for him! If only she could speak of the fire that consumed her day and night, the flame he had sparked within her—his smile as a match!_

She moved to leave; their short exchanges between each other both killing and saving her. "Sheik?" he asked wearily, reaching for her with his good hand, his injured one resting limply against his chest. He was too tired to chase her today.

She wanted to stay. _She longed to stay._ She brought the hand to her cheek quickly, her skin concealed behind heavy fabric and hurt. She let the limb wilt once more against his side as she darted off, vanishing as she always did.

* * *

_Just wanted to say that in my head canon, Link knows Sheik is a girl, despite her disguise. He just doesn't know __which__ girl, if you catch my drift._


	7. Spectator Roses

_Game: N/A_

_Day Seven Prompt: Formal_

* * *

Zelda's gown shimmered beneath the chandeliers, the heavy fabric trailing behind her in an elegant train. She sighed with boredom as she circled the floor, politely declining dances as often as she could get away with. She hated balls, and she loathed attention. So she tried to fly away as often as she could, a sparrow longing for its nest. She thought she might escape this particular event through the gardens. Hope lifting her spirits, she decided to try.

She shifted past some idle men leaning against the walls like pillars, useless and in the way. Her dress rustled as she hiked up her large skirts, and one of the men caught her wrist suddenly. Zelda shot him a look of shock and disgust, her insults and refusal prepared on her tongue. But then her eyes met his.

"Your highness," he smirked in greeting, his fingers cold as they coiled around her skin, "Running off again? How am I to watch you if you're out of my reach?"

Zelda gaped at him, her mouth falling open before closing once more. She seized his hand, leading him out of doors. Once they were in the safety of the gardens, she flung her arms about his neck. The chaos and chorus of music from the ball was muffled among the flowers, the only clear sound being that of the fountain babbling nearby. The man held her close, and she leaned back to tilt up on her tiptoes and kiss him smoothly. "How did you get in?" she demanded once they broke away, their breath heavy with sentiment.

Link grinned, "A little bribery. Besides, your father likes me."

Zelda smiled, "That he does. But he'll like you less if he finds you've slithered your way into yet another ball."

"I'm hardly recognizable!" Link protested.

Zelda fingered the darkly-dyed hair, smudging black on her fingertips, "He'd know you in a heartbeat."

Link scoffed, struggling to conjure a reply. "Shh," Zelda lifted a finger to his lips, "Aren't you going to ask me to dance?"

"Here?"

"Yes, of course. Anywhere but in that horrid ballroom!"

"You don't like dancing," Link raised an eyebrow with question.

"I'll make an exception for this occasion," Zelda smiled up at him, her eyes shining with mischief.

Link smiled in return, lifting her hand in his, his other resting comfortably upon her hip. They danced often; he was well-practiced in the art. The stars were lanterns and the roses spectators as they swayed with the wind, twirling dazedly across the cobblestone. They halted finally, noses nearly touching, inhalations becoming difficult. "You just wanted me to hold you, didn't you? You little fox," Link whispered, nuzzling his nose against hers.

Zelda grinned, the gesture gradual and dreamy, and she turned away to hide her blush and to avoid answering. "Come," she took his hands once more, removing them from her waist, "I'll be missed if we stay much longer."

Link remained where he was, "I'm afraid I can't join you. I'll—I believe the guards already suspect me. To enter with you would guarantee my recognition."

Zelda's heart quivered in her chest, but she hid it bravely, "And when will I see you again?"

Link smiled gently, his hand cupping her cheek, thumb stroking lovingly across the bone, "Soon, your highness. I won't be far."

"I-I know that," Zelda exhaled. It didn't make things any easier.

Link's free hand joined his first as he kissed her once more. "Soon," he promised. And Zelda reentered the ball unaccompanied, her head held high to mask her pain, holding his oath close to her heart for comfort.

* * *

_I'm so frustrated; I made a point to post this last night. I'm not sure why it and the sixth chapter before it were inaccessible for some reason. Argh._


	8. Such a Charming Home

_Game: Twilight Princess_

_Day Eight Prompt: Companion_

* * *

Link groaned from his bed, "Zelda, please. You really shouldn't be here. You have more important things to do!"

"Shh!" Zelda sat on the bedside, the mattress sinking slightly with her weight, "No more protesting! Drink your soup while it's warm."

Link leaned up on his elbows, his face pale as he reluctantly accepted the bowl from Zelda. "Thank you, Zelda," he murmured, his gratitude evident in his awed tone.

Zelda smiled as she left the bed, sifting her fingers through his hair, brushing it back and pressing a hand his clammy forehead, "There's no need to thank me."

Link subconsciously leaned into her touch, and Zelda smiled shyly, her heart fluttering as she drew back. She climbed down from the loft, returning to tend to the fire on the lower level of Link's cozy home. She blushed, remembering the way she had slipped out of the castle to visit him. It was highly inappropriate behavior for a princess, but she would risk much more than punishment for Link. The rosy warmth of her cheeks deepened as she glanced around her, thinking of how maybe, perhaps one day she could share such a charming home as well. Although, if Link ever were to return the affections she felt towards him, he would probably need to move to castle with her. But still, it was a nice little house, and Zelda felt the most peaceful sense of contentment wash over her whenever she visited it.

She hurried back up the ladder to Link's homely bedroom. "How's the soup?" she inquired, pulling a stool to his bedside as he drank slowly.

"It's-it's wonderful, Zelda," he murmured, meeting her eyes guiltily, "Really, Zelda, you shouldn't have done this."

Zelda smiled modestly, but within her, fireworks of hope filled her entire being, "It was nothing, really, Link. Besides, someone had to take care of you. We can't have the Hero of Twilight falling ill, now can we?"

Link grinned sheepishly, "Well, Ilia's been a big help, but I truly appreciate your visit too. It's nice to see you again."

Zelda arched an eyebrow curiously, a tinge of hurt fading her joy, "Ilia?" Zelda vaguely remembered her as the village girl Link had initially been attempting to save.

"Yes, she's been visiting me every day actually," Link elaborated, setting the bowl aside, "I'm actually very glad you've come Zelda, because I've been seeking advice on something."

"Oh? And what's that?" Zelda ventured, folding her hands in her lap out of habit.

Link bit his lip nervously, glancing away, "I—I've had feelings for Ilia for some time now. Especially after rescuing her and helping her regain her memory, I've realized how much I miss her when she's away and how truly happy I am whenever she's at my side. I—I feel as if I could fly when she's near, and when she smiles at me, my heart stops in my chest. I know she has feelings for me too; we've, er…_kissed_ and traveled together and even discussed marriage. But…would you think it too forward of me to propose? I understand that we're still young, and I don't want to come across as too bold. But Zelda, I…I feel as if I can't live without her."

Link had blushed throughout his speech, obviously uncomfortable with sharing his deepest emotions aloud. Zelda knew he must hold her in high regard to relate such information to her, but the knowledge did nothing to console her.

"I—" Zelda swallowed roughly, her throat clenching and eyes blinking rapidly, "I think that any girl would be fortunate to be your wife, Link. I'm sure she'd be delighted if you were to propose."

Link smiled with relief, taking one of Zelda's hands and squeezing it lightly in thanks, "Thank you so much, Zelda. You're an irreplaceable friend."

Zelda nodded sharply, "The same to you, Link. Excuse me briefly; I'd better check on the fire once more."

Once Zelda was out of Link's sight once more, she knelt before the fire, clapping a hand over her lips as she wept.

* * *

_I feel awful. Here's some Zelda angst to go with that Link angst, I suppose. But seriously, I apologize for putting you guys through that. _


	9. Lady of Light

_Game: Pre Skyward Sword_

_Day Nine Prompt: Move_

* * *

It was a lethal habit. Goddesses weren't meant to fall prey to their vague inklings of emotions—their grave reminders that they were not invincible. But Hylia couldn't seem to fight it; she felt nearly sick with how deeply she'd grown to feel and care for a mere Hylian. He was her source of hope in such dark days, and she ensured that he practically glowed with triumph beneath her favor.

She knew what had to be done. Duty was never an easy thing to oblige to, and Hylia could feel herself becoming the victim of another human emotion. Sadness. Gloom. Despair. She couldn't shed tears, but she felt that if she were a human maiden, she would have. She also felt she would have married her sweet, sweet hero, who seemed to dim her own ethereal light whenever he appeared before her.

Her temple doors creaked open, and in he trudged, his body bruised and bloodied. Yet he bore a soft smile as he neared her altar in the innermost room. She watched him, invisible to his beautiful eyes, as he knelt in prayer, reporting his most recent victories. "It is finished," he mumbled, a contented smile on his lips with his eyes closed with respect, "Your seal has proven strong; the Demon Lord himself cannot break it, Your Grace. The last of his armies have been vanquished; their corpses burn in great fires as I speak. We have won, Your Grace."

She smiled, basking in his good report. He stood, offering one last reverent bow, but as he turned to leave, she called out to him. "Link," her voice sweet and soft as the whisper of a lover.

He froze, glancing behind him carefully. There she stood, taking her temporal human form, a gentle light emanating from her as if she were a star in the sky. She often spoke to him in her human form; it was not a rarity for them to exchange a conversation. He knelt to the ground immediately, bowing his head, his sandy hair falling over his eyes.

"Rise, my chosen hero," she tilted his chin upwards, meeting the eyes that made her love her people ever so much more than she already did, "You have done well."

"It is you who is the true victor, Your Grace," he replied.

"That is not true," she said more quietly, glimpsing past the hero, hiding her own sorrow at her words, "My seal upon Demise is only temporary, Link. He will soon be free once more. I am so weak now; I barely possess any of my past strength. When Demise is freed, he will be able to destroy me easily."

Link's eyes filled with fury and grief at her words, enraged at the thought of the demon laying a hand on his goddess and miserable at the thought of losing her. "What must I do?" Link demanded, taking a bold step closer to the lady of light, "Speak the words, and I'll do it! I'll kill the monster!"

"Link," Hylia's voice was still delicate and melodic, and she lifted her shimmering hand, caressing his cheek, "I can only ask so much of you. For the time being, both of us are powerless against him."

She hated to see him so distressed, so she tried to soothe him with dreams, "I have a plan to defeat him. But, you won't be seeing me again. Not like this."

"I don't understand," Link's hands folded over her own, holding it to his cheek.

"I must make myself," Hylia inhaled deeply, shutting her eyes, forcing herself to say the words aloud, "mortal. It is the only way."

"Your Grace!" Link objected, his voice drawn tight as a bowstring, "No, you mustn't!"

"It is the only way," Hylia insisted mournfully.

"But—what if something were to happen to you?" Link ventured, his hands falling lifelessly to his sides, "You'd be in such danger!"

"Not with you to protect me, dear hero," Hylia grinned, the gesture small but genuine, "You must trust my judgment. In the future, however distant it may be, I know we'll find each other once more."

Link lowered himself to one knee, reluctantly admitting, "You…you know what is best, Your Grace."

Cautiously, he took one of her shining hands, brushing its back with his lips. "F-forgive my audacity, Your Grace," he apologized as he stood to his feet once more, "But it's the last time we are to see each other, yes? It was the way I was taught to show gratitude."

Hylia smiled, certain that she'd be blushing were she mortal already. "Then allow me to demonstrate mine," she replied quietly, stepping closer to Link.

Quick as lightning, she kissed his lips. It was hardly a touch, but Hylia was already overwhelmed with guilt as she drew away. Love between goddess and mortal—the very idea would be repulsive to her superiors. "Y-your Grace?" he inquired with confusion, trembling.

"I have…I have fallen in love with you, as your people would say, my hero," Hylia explained quietly, "But you must go now. Return to Skyloft; that is my last command to you."

Link turned, leaving the sanctuary slowly, wanting so desperately to stay. "Your Grace, I'll find you as you said," he promised, "We'll meet again, I know it."

Hylia nodded, the doors shutting behind him. It was the last she ever saw of him.

* * *

_I have not read the prequel manga to Skyward Sword; this is totally just my own perception of Hylia's relationship with her chosen hero. And I must say that it was extremely challenging to only write 900 words for this; I'm slightly fascinated with the idea of Hylia and Link._


	10. Seagulls Cawing

_Game: Wind Waker_

_Day Ten Prompt: Silver_

* * *

Nothing helped them relax more. Gonzo helped to frantically usher everyone else into crow's nests or the upper deck, and Niko tried to make a profit by selling front row seats. There were rarely any takers, and for good reason.

Sweat gleamed on their sun-painted skin, and the echo of metal against metal reverberated throughout the ship, nearly shaking it to splinters as it dipped up and down the gentle waves. Tetra's handkerchief and vest had been flung aside, initially landing over Mako's head and covering his spectacles. Consequently, Link's shirt had been neatly folded over a barrel. That was how it went, brawn against brawn, man against man—er, _woman._

Tetra gave a fierce shout, leaping into the air as if she planned to join the seagulls cawing above and slicing her sword down with force. Link narrowly rolled away, evading the blow. Tetra was turned around, facing him once more, within seconds, the _clank! clank! clank!_ of their weapons making the other pirates' ears ring. "Give up!" Tetra taunted, her sword swaying _left-right-left_.

Link smiled smugly, shaking his head adamantly and driving Tetra across the deck with each jab, slash, and thrust. With one swift move, her blade was knocked from her hand, flying across the deck.

"Oh no!" Gonzo tugged his cap over his eyes fearfully.

"Here it comes," Niko warned. It was common knowledge that Tetra was exceedingly terrible at losing.

Tetra growled with frustration, darting for her fallen sword, but Link lifted his own, blocking her path. "You little—" she began to say wrathfully, conjuring up a ferocious insult.

Link quickly stepped forward, his own weapon falling to the deck. He wound his arms around Tetra's little waist and quickly pecked her petal lips. Tetra's rosy cheeks contrasted sharply with her tanned complexion as she bashfully ducked her head away, temporarily silenced.

"Aw nuts, here they go again," Zuko muttered, slouching with boredom.

"We didn't pay to watch this!" Niko shouted through cupped hands as a reminder.

Tetra scowled at the spectators crossly, her glaring eyes hushing them instantly. She then returned her attention to Link, who had pressed a few shy kisses to her cheek in the mean time. Tugging at his hand, she yanked him behind one of the sails, effectively concealing their connected lips from the crew.

Some days, Link rightfully won. And other days, Tetra fairly won in a manner that was perfectly brilliant. But on most days, Niko was left handing out refunds, muttering irritably beneath his breath all the while.

* * *

_I can't seem to write anything that isn't fairly light-hearted for Wind Waker._


	11. A Sweet Tempered Smile

_Game: N/A_

_Day Eleven Prompt: Prepared_

* * *

Link had faced too many enemies to count, and he had done so without a single qualm. He had been reduced to little more than a bloody corpse, his own breaths strangled and raspy as death clenched her cold fingers around his throat, and he had boldly defied her, as confidently as ever. But now he was shaken to his bones, sweating and breathing heavily and hardly able to stand. All because of one woman. The most beautiful, kind, wise, and breathtaking woman in all of Hyrule, to be specific.

He had the words memorized, ready, warm and waiting in his mouth. He wrung his hands as he paced, fumbling them in and out of his pockets. "Link?" Zelda rounded the tree he had been circling mindlessly, a sweet-tempered smile on her coral lips and the gleam of cheerfulness shining in her eyes, "Did you call for me?"

His memory failed him. His breath deserted him. He collapsed to his knees, unfolding his palm like a blossom in a spring morning, the gem of the ring inside glittering in the sun. Zelda gasped, her hand hastening to cover her mouth, stumbling a step backwards with shock.

"Marry me?" he whispered hoarsely, "Please say you'll marry me."

Zelda sank to her knees as well, her eyes so happy suddenly tearful. "Oh, Link!" she gasped, inhaling sharply, batting the tears from her eyes with her dark lashes, beginning to laugh, "Oh, Link, yes! Yes, I'll marry you."

Link slipped the ring onto her finger, her own hand quivering nearly as badly as his. They bumped noses, missing lips and tumbling to the grass, Zelda's laugh lofty and loud and joyous as they lay in the grass. Link parted her golden hair from her face, not missing his target twice. Their kisses were frantic and happy and messy, both clutching at the other's clothes and hair. "I love you," Link reminded her, his own breaths jagged as his lips met hers once more. He'd already said it a million days before, but he'd say it a million days more if he must.

"I love you too," Zelda whispered breathily, her fingers carding through his hair.

Link's lips hushed her once more, and the only sounds were the melodies of the birds as they lay on their haven of green.


	12. Childish and Fitting Gesture

_Game: N/A_

_Day Twelve Prompt: Knowledge_

* * *

Zelda would have much rather preferred to have been brave than wise. To know so many things was fruitless to her so long as she was locked away in a tower and unable to put any of it to use. She longed for the day she might become queen and take her place as one of the wisest monarchs in Hyrule.

She often complained to Link about it when he came to visit her. "Well, _I_ know you like tea," he'd always say, "Have a cup; you'll feel better."

Zelda pushed him away finally, "No, listen to me, Link! I would give anything to have the Triforce of Courage rather than the Triforce of Wisdom!"

"Zelda, don't say that," Link frowned.

"Oh, don't frown at me so!" Zelda huffed, turning away and staring at her shadow spread across the floor at her feet.

"Hey now, you listen too," Link chided gently, moving closer to the princess and placing a warm hand over hers, "You can be just as brave as I without the Triforce. Why, I'm practically as wise as you! And I haven't got the Triforce of Wisdom!"

Zelda stared at him in disbelief, unable to keep from laughing aloud, "_You_ as wise as _me?_ Really now, Link; I've had hours to do nothing more than study. And besides, wisdom is more than knowledge. You also need insight."

"Well I have plenty of both," Link smirked at her, the gesture childish and fitting.

"Impress me then," Zelda challenged, balancing her chin in one hand and leaning closer to listen.

"Alright. I know that you like your tea cold, so I'm always sure to put some ice in it," Link began, settling back into his chair comfortably, "I know that your favorite subject is history, more specifically that pertaining to the ancient times. I know that you love songbirds, but you wouldn't dare to cage one ever. I know that you prefer to sleep with your windows open so you can feel the breeze, and that you'd rather go riding through the fields than walk in the gardens. I know that you write in a book you hope to finish in your spare time and that you currently despise it. I know you enjoy the custards the cooks make for your birthday, particularly the vanilla cream. I know you look forward to the full moon of each season and try to stay awake for it each time. I know that your favorite color is magenta, and your favorite songs are the ones that you can play on your harp, preferably reverent ones you've heard at the temple. I know you love traveling and wish I would take you with me when I journey across the land, even though I always tell you that it's too dangerous. And I know that you think my Triforce must evidently be more significant than yours."

Zelda gaped at him, swallowing roughly, in awe of all he had said, "I—I must talk more than I realized."

"You do, and I listen to every word," Link smiled gently, the mood turning serious, "And I heard you when you said that I also need insight to be wise, so I'll demonstrate that as well. I know that you sometimes wish you weren't the princess, even though most of the time you don't mind it so much. I know that you wish you had more friends, especially more commonplace ones. I know you wish that I wasn't so sarcastic and that you weren't so plain, because you believe yourself to be even though you are not. I know you don't find yourself to be exceptionally striking, but you're beautiful. I know you think you're boring, but you're fascinating. And I know you view me as your closest friend…and nothing more."

Zelda wet her lips, struggling to think, to process Link's words and their implications. "Excuse me, your highness," Link whispered, rising from his chair stiffly, his eyes deep with suppressed grief.

Zelda caught his hand. "Perhaps it is better if I bear the Triforce of Wisdom after all," she murmured, a small smile decorating her mouth, "Your insight was horribly wrong in places, I'm afraid."

She stood as well, sliding her arms around Link's neck, "Do you really listen to me, Link?"

"Of course," he answered, his breath mounting in his lungs with anticipation.

"Then hear this," Zelda grinned bashfully, "I…I also like to be kissed."

"And who do you like to be kissed by?" Link returned, a smile finally returning to his lips, his hands confidently resting on Zelda's waist.

"The bearer of the Triforce of Courage," Zelda admitted, blush high and bright on her cheekbones.

"Very well," Link grinned, tilting his head forward obediently, their lips meeting in a tender press.


	13. The Absolutely Terrifying Question

_Game: Twilight Princess_

_Day Thirteen Prompt: Denial_

* * *

"So I guess you like brunettes then? Ee hee!" Midna giggled, propping her elbow casually on Link's shoulder.

Link's eyes widened with confusion, glancing away from observing Princess Zelda to turn his attention to his mischievous imp companion. "Don't think I haven't noticed," Midna elaborated, "You stare at her like you're in wolf form…and she's a big piece of meat! Ee hee!"

Link blushed wildly, shoving Midna off his shoulder with humiliation. "Oh relax, she can't hear us!" Midna snickered, the sound of her echoing laughter making Link wince.

Link shook his head with disapproval, his cheeks still hot with embarrassment as Midna stubbornly returned to sit upon his shoulder. "You should tell her, you know. Or I could say something!" she commented, swinging her legs back and forth casually, "I'm a great matchmaker, ee hee!"

Link frantically shook his head again, nudging Midna off of him once more. "Oh, c'mon, you big coward!" Midna taunted, "You humans are so pathetic, really! Just tell her—she'd be flattered!"

Link scowled at Midna, shaking his head obstinately. "At least admit that you like her!" Midna huffed, her hands resting firmly on her hips, staring up at Link from the ground.

Link scoffed and turned away, trying to escape further mortification and the absolutely terrifying question. "C'mon, say it!" Midna chanted, leaping in front of him.

Link's glare intensified, turning sharply on his heel once more. "Say it!" Midna demanded, growing frustrated.

Link growled irritably, the gesture undeniably animalistic. He jerked his head around, his mouth open and prepared to retort when—"Link?"

Zelda stood before him, her hands clasped and resting against her skirts, her eyes lit with hope. "Oh thank the goddesses you're here!" her voice was calm, but her smile betrayed her joy, "What's happened? Have you seen any more of Zant?"

Link's cheeks once again colored, and he rubbed at the back of his neck uncomfortably. Zelda then took note of Midna standing impatiently behind Link, looking peculiarly aggravated. "I'm sorry—am I interrupting something?" Zelda asked gently.

"Nothing at all, princess," Midna gritted out through her tiny teeth, marching past the puzzled girl and shooting Link a look of disapproval, "_Nothing at all._"


	14. A Snug Cocoon

_Game: N/A_

_Day Fourteen Prompt: Wind_

* * *

Zelda shuddered, standing out on her balcony. The cold stone floor felt foreign to her bare feet. Her gossamer robe flapped around her in the wind, doing little to keep her from shivering in her nightgown. She drew the robe closer around her, still trembling as the oncoming storm tangled her hair, chilled her spirit.

"Zelda?" a warm body settled behind her, their forms a perfect fit. Strong arms wound around her protectively, "Darling, what's the matter?"

"Something's coming," she croaked, her voice taut and weary, "I can't sleep; I can't ignore it. There is an evil spreading throughout the land, becoming more powerful each day. And I feel so weak and useless—I don't even know what it is, how am I to stop it? How am I to do anything but simply wait for it to strike?"

Gentle, soothing kisses were pressed to her neck, then to her wet cheek as a few unwanted tears sprang from her eyes. "I know it's hard; I can't imagine what you're going through," the deep and soothing baritone she had come to love whispered, lips brushing against her ear, "But you can't worry over it. You once told me that everything would always work out in the end of things; you must have faith in that."

Zelda nodded tensely, unable to speak for fear that a sob would leap from her mouth instead. "Come back to bed," he coaxed, his warm hands rubbing at her hips, holding her close to him, "Try to rest."

Swallowing roughly, Zelda nodded once more. She was slowly turned around, and firm lips were pressed to her own. Weakly, she sank into the kiss, her tears pouring freely, silently. She leaned into her shelter, her source of comfort, the warmth of her husband's arms. She sometimes wished she could stay there forever, cradled inside, safe and cozy and protected. Being so close to him, his lips moving against her own so softly, consoled her immensely. "I love you, Link," she choked out, her breath catching with a cry that she quickly stifled.

"I love you too, Zelda," he whispered seriously, once more pecking her lips tenderly before scooping her into his arms, carrying her back and placing her delicately on the bed. He drew her being to his, wrapping the covers around them, a snug cocoon. Zelda's thoughts were still troubled, but as she twisted her arms around Link's body, being as close to him as she possibly could, she did feel a sense of peace.

"I'm here for you," he reminded her quietly, kissing her forehead, "Always."

A storm soon raged outside, lightning crackling across the blinding sky, but Zelda didn't notice. As she slept, Link's constant and steady heartbeat was all she heard.


	15. Peasant Child

_Game: N/A_

_Day Fifteen Prompt: Order_

* * *

Zelda flew down the stairs, her skirts flying behind her with the wind, her hand barely grazing the rail as she skipped the steps two at a time. Muffled sobs were already escaping her, wordless tears flowing down her cheeks. The door burst open with a great banging sound as she flung herself at the guards feet, "No! Stop, please; I beg of you!"

"The princess?" one guard sneered, shaking her off of his boot as if she were a peasant child, "You have no power here! Return to your room immediately; Lord Ganondorf insists upon it!"

"I won't!" Zelda wailed, scowling up at the guard angrily through her tears. She stood to her feet once more, "I have some power yet, and as Ganondorf's future bride, I intend to use it. You will let me speak to the prisoner; that's an order."

"Lord Ganondorf would never approve!" the other guard barked, "Back to your quarters, witch! Or I'll escort you myself."

With a slashing movement of her hand, both guards tumbled backwards, shrieking with alarm. "Let me speak to him!" she nearly screamed, her fury and despair driving her to hysterics.

With slightly fearful eyes, the guards gulped, exchanging an anxious look between the two of them. "You may have five minutes," one guard finally breathed, "Don't tell the master."

Zelda didn't bother thanking them as she shoved her way past; they weren't worthy of such treatment. The door they were defending opened easily with her magic, and she locked herself back inside it, hoping to prevent interruptions.

Link lifted his head wearily, shackles keeping his arms suspended to the wall in his cell. His bare torso was painted with scars and bruises, the scarlet of his own blood tainting his formerly healthy complexion. His hair was ragged, his face beaten, his eyes hopeless. And yet, emotion flickered within them at the sight of Zelda. "Zelda?" he whispered as if he thought he was hallucinating, the beautiful princess before him a trick of his own tortured mind.

Zelda ran to him, kneeling and covering his abused face with kisses. His forehead, his closed eyes, his cheeks, his nose, beneath his jaw, and of course his lips all received ample attention. Link couldn't summon the strength to return the affections, his body and spirit too broken. Lifelessly, he accepted her touches. "Oh, Link," her voice quivered, cracking and crumbling like an aged wall, "My poor, poor Link, what have they done to you?"

Link didn't answer, closing his eyes instead, "You shouldn't be here, Zelda."

"I can't let them do this to you!" she exclaimed, caressing his face and disregarding his opinion, "I'll get you out, I promise. We'll escape together."

"Zelda, no," Link's brow furrowed with concern, his own eyes filled to the brim with grief, "I could never—they'd catch us eventually. They'd kill you; I can't do that to you."

Zelda rested her forehead against his, her tears dripping onto his face and running down his own cheeks. "And I can't watch you die," she choked out.

The cell door crashed open, making Zelda shriek with surprise and terror. "I still have time!" she shouted, protectively covering Link's body with her own, "You rotten liars! You said I could have—"

"Your time is up, _Princess,_" Ganondorf mocked, storming into the cell, "And the guards outside lay dead as punishment for their disobedience. Now remove yourself from the criminal."

"Don't you dare touch him!" Zelda commanded feebly, "You've done enough!"

Ganondorf yanked the girl away with his wrist, throwing her into the cell's wall. "Zelda!" Link cried out, miserable with worry, "You monster—_Zelda!_"

Despite her dizziness, Zelda forced herself to sit up. She hazily comprehended the sight of Ganondorf undoing Link's chains, dragging him out of the cell by the scruff of his neck, Link wincing with pain. "N-no! No, Link, _no!_" Zelda wept, throwing herself at his side.

With haste, their lips met one last time, Link forcing himself to faintly return it for Zelda's sake. "Get off of him, wench!" Ganondorf's boot knocked Zelda aside, "Despite how much joy it brings me to see you cry so pitifully, you will not be attending the execution."

"I love you, Zelda," Link said, his voice fading into a whimper as Ganondorf jerked at his hair.

"Link!" Zelda extended her hand uselessly as the door slammed behind villain and hero, "Link! _Liiink!_"

* * *

_More angstiness, boo. This took place in an alternate universe where Ganonodorf was able to seize the throne and capture Link, Zelda's secret lover._


	16. Waiting and Watching

_Game: Ocarina of Time_

_Day Sixteen Prompt: Thanks_

* * *

She'd watched him endure so much, and yet she had said so little to him. She stood at the edge of the Spirit Temple, waiting and watching. She'd do it; today she'd say something. She had to.

Link emerged from the colossal building, stumbling through the sand. Despite his weariness, a triumphant smile spread across his face. He had done it, she knew he would be able to. He had awoken the last sage. He truly was The Hero the legends had foretold.

He lifted the ocarina to his parched lips, his weariness well-hidden as he begun to play the Song of Time. "Wait!" Sheik called out hoarsely, disgusted with how her voice wavered on the word.

An eyebrow curiously raised, Link fumbled for his sword, beginning to draw it. Sheik emerged from the shadows, trying not to lose her footing as her heart swelled with delight and raged within her. _The things a simple boy could do to her…_

A friendly smile broke across Link's face at the sight of her. He hurried to meet her, stopping directly in front of her, not daring to embrace her or even to shake hands. A moment of silence passed. Sheik's eyes were sealed shut, trying to collect her thoughts and calm her breathing. Finally, her long and naturally feminine eyelashes fluttered, and her red eyes met Link's blue ones. "I…I needed to tell you," she stammered, struggling to keep her voice manly and deep. She was fairly certain Link could see right through her façade, and that he simply played along for the sake of her sanity.

Link said nothing, wordlessly encouraging her to continue with his gentle eyes. "Th-thank you," Sheik gradually spoke, "For everything. I…I just needed to thank you."

A spark of gratitude lit within Link's eyes, and he bashfully smiled at her in a way that was so warm and appreciative that she could feel her knees buckling. _Everything; she had to tell him everything. Her identity, his purpose…she couldn't wait anymore._

"I have more to say; meet me in the Temple of Time," she ordered gruffly, stiffening her posture once more.

She raised her hand, about to scatter Deku Nuts and disappear with the desert breeze when Link caught her wrist.

Sheik gasped, her eyes dilating with panic. Never before had he been so audacious—or able to catch her. Swiftly, Link leaned forward, brushing his lips against her cheek, barely exposed above her mask.

Sheik's hand was shaking fiercely when Link released her with his childish and charming grin. She vanished immediately, hoping her mask concealed the wild red painting her cheeks. She'd known perfectly well what Link had meant by the gesture too, she thought with a contented smile, dazed fingers stroking her cheek. "_You're welcome._"


	17. Songbird

_Game: N/A_

_Day Seventeen Prompt: Look_

* * *

Zelda often doubted she could be the only one upon whom Link bestowed such affection. He was handsome, courageous, kind, and well-known to be one of the most sought after men in Hyrule. Their courtship was private; none of the girls knew that Zelda's heart ached with each kiss they blew to Link or each blush that invaded their cheeks at his smile. Link was naturally charming, Zelda bitterly reminded herself. It was stupid of her to assume girls wouldn't be drawn to him like magnets.

Link would kiss Zelda's cheek as they watched the sunset from the castle balconies, and he always danced with her twice at balls, offering her a smirk each time she hid shyly behind her fan at his advances. But even with Link's lips gently pressed to her cheek or with his hand warming her own as they danced, Zelda was certain Link wouldn't love her for long. There were so many other women, each so deserving of a hero like Link in their own way. What did Zelda have to offer?

But Zelda recognized that perhaps she was wrong on the day she first comprehended the look. She had just left a meeting with her council when her arms were seized, wild, panicked blue eyes meeting hers. Link's face was drained of color, his breathing irregularly quick and sharp. "I—I heard," he began, his words spaced by his panting, "Some of the guards said your marriage has been confirmed to a foreign lord. Is it true, Zelda? Please, tell me now and spare my heart any further anxiety."

Zelda's brow furrowed with confusion, "Of course it isn't true, Link! Why would you believe such an outlandish story? The castle guards gossip to pass the time; there is no truth in their tales!"

Link glanced down sheepishly, meeting Zelda's eyes solemnly after collecting himself, "I…I thought that…you didn't want me."

It was then that Zelda fully observed Link's expression, understanding everything with one jagged inhalation of air. The way his eyes burned into her skin, the desperate gaze of longing he was directing solely at her. An intense and passionate stare which only she received. Zelda remembered having seen it before, but only now could she properly identify and label it, as if it were a songbird or wildflower. She felt her own heart trip and stumble in her chest, a smile happy and free crossing her lips. "I'll always want you," she caressed his cheek fondly, he leaning into the touch, seeking comfort.

He blinked and tilted forward, his breath ghosting across Zelda's parted lips, electricity zipping through her veins. He kissed her, his hands framing her face as if she were the most precious treasure in the world. And to him, _perhaps, maybe, possibly_ she was.


	18. Happily Tangled

_Game: Phantom Hourglass_

_Day Eighteen Prompt: Summer_

* * *

It was days like these that Link liked the best. Linebeck's ship was anchored in water clear as glass. A salty mist consumed the air, and a soft ocean breeze tickled their cheeks. Link's fingers were happily tangled with Tetra's as they observed the various fish beneath them weaving in and out of elaborate coral reefs. Ever since Link had saved her, the two had been practically inseparable. "Wanna go for a swim?" Tetra smiled, giving his hand a squeeze.

Link nodded, donning a contented grin of his own. He'd always be willing to do whatever Tetra asked. Tetra tossed her vest and kerchief away, letting her golden hair fall from its bun. Link ran his fingers through it with admiration; he always thought Tetra looked prettiest with her hair down. "Stop staring and come with me," she chided, swatting his hand away playfully.

She leapt from the ship's deck, beckoning Link to follow as she surfaced in the ocean below. Link shyly tugged his shirt over his head and jumped after her, the cool ocean water a welcome sensation against his skin. Tetra smirked, splashing him as soon as he gasped for air. Between them, every battle was a war, and they soon caused such a ruckus with the sound of skin slapping against water and the echoes of their laughter that Linebeck exited his quarters, leaning over the rail and peering down at the couple. He rolled his eyes, shaking his head with distaste, "Even Sparkles would have the sense not to go bounding into the ocean whenever she pleased."

"Oh, c'mon, Linebeck! Jump in!" Tetra called, treading water beside Link.

"Me? Engage in such ridiculous child's play? Don't be preposterous!" Linebeck crossed his arms, his chin high in the air, "I'll be doing more grown-up things like manning my ship." He glanced this way and that before adding very quietly, "Besides…there might be _sharks_…"

"Oh, don't be such a coward!" Tetra taunted.

"You take that back, young lady!" Linebeck scolded, casting a scowl down upon the two, "That's no way to speak to the captain!" Upon noting the rage on Tetra's face, he quickly added, "—I-I meant the captain of this ship!"

"You wanna fight for that title?" Tetra dared, clambering upon a rock, raising her fists challengingly, "I could man two ships at once!"

Linebeck's eyes widened as he squeaked, "Er, no, I'm much too tired for a fair match now. If I were in my prime, of course, I'd knock you flat!"

Tetra scoffed just as Link climbed up behind her on the rock, the sun outlining their shadows on the turquoise surface before them, gulls squawking above. Tetra glimpsed at Link, forgetting her fury temporarily. "Let's get back to our 'child's play,'" she told him, taking his hands in hers.

Link couldn't help his actions. With a lopsided grin, he leaned forward and kissed the pirate captain smoothly, their lips meeting in a gentle press as Tetra smiled into the kiss. "Ack! Get a room!" Linebeck called from the deck, returning to his quarters and grumpily acknowledging that his words had been thoroughly ignored.

* * *

_I like to imagine Tetra and Link visiting Linebeck's ship after the events of Phantom Hourglass, but Tetra is of course still the captain of her own ship._


	19. An Invisible Thread

_Game: Twilight Princess_

_Day Nineteen Prompt: Transformation_

* * *

Link could sense it; they were connected by an invisible thread, able to feel the other's feelings and know the other's thoughts. Zelda was in trouble; Link knew it. He began to run, seeking out the hedge maze she had entered. He could feel his body changing, his breath quickening, sweat pooling on his brow. He could feel the magic of twilight sweeping over him, his heart hammering in his chest. With a feral growl, he shoved past the guards at the entrance, sprinting into the maze.

His feet moved faster, the wind rushing through his hair. His hands were clutching the dirt before he could prevent it, propelling him even more rapidly through the maze on all fours. He barred his teeth with fury, ready to attack whatever threat dared defy him. Zelda's voice carried over the bushes. "I said," her voice was cold and hard as stone, "that it was time for you to leave."

"And I said that you ought to reconsider, _Princess,_" the voice hissed back, venomous as a snake's, "I am not a man to be trifled with."

"Let go of me!" Zelda suddenly shouted, her anger but also inklings of fear evident in her tone.

It was at that moment that Link sprang. Bursting through the leaves of the hedge, he snarled ferociously, his fangs sinking into the leg of the foreign councilman whose hand was locked around Zelda's wrist. The man screamed with agony, kicking Link away with his boot. Zelda yanked her hand free, slapping the man across the face, the sound echoing eerily through the maze.

The man's eyes widened with shock, his hand cupping his mouth briefly, blood trickling past his lip. "How _dare _you?" he demanded, but his eyes betrayed the mounting terror and surprise within him.

Link released another growl, already on his paws once more with his fur standing on end. "Leave now," Zelda ordered curtly.

The man eyed Link warily, taking in the sight of him as if he were death personified. "I will be sure to rearrange another meeting, your majesty," the man sneered, turning to leave, "Don't be so foolish to think my work here is done!"

As the man stormed away, Zelda knelt beside Link, who casually lapped at his paw. "Are you injured then?" she whispered, trailing her fingers through the wolf's fur.

Link nudged up against her hand, licking at her fingers gratefully. Zelda was one of the few people who understood his curse, and more significantly, still cared for him despite it. Zelda smiled at the gesture, stooping down to kiss his head, examining his paw as she did so. "Poor Link," she murmured sympathetically, her anger vanishing like a fog and her voice now running smooth and sweet as honey, "If I had foreseen it, I would have never let him kick you."

Link licked at her once more, this time standing up to reach her cheek. Zelda laughed, a bashful rosy color spreading across her cheeks, her arms sliding around his great neck. Link had meant to reassure her that it was alright, that he was fine. And as usual, Zelda interpreted his secret language perfectly. "If you say so," she mumbled into his fur.

The guards were upon them in moments. "Your highness!" they exclaimed, "The same peasant from before attacked us again—barging past us and into the maze! We assumed…your majesty…that he must be after you!"

"Well, what nonsense!" Zelda rose to her feet, Link sitting obediently at her side, "As you can see for yourselves, there is no peasant here. I'm simply enjoying a stroll with my pet."

The guards exchanged guilty glances, "Y-yes, of course. Sorry to have troubled you, your majesty."

Zelda nodded, "That is alright. Now come long, Link!"

And at the simple command, Link trotted along happily beside his princess, the guards watching them, dreadfully bewildered.


	20. Vile Smoke

_Game: Skyward Sword_

_Day Twenty Prompt: Tremble_

* * *

Zelda couldn't quite define how she felt towards Link. She knew that a happy sort of glow seemed to flutter in her stomach whenever he was slipped beside her on the bench in the schoolroom, often bumping her hip on accident with his own by how clumsily he moved. He would grin apologetically, and her face often changed to a more vibrant and redder color.

But other times, she would feel as if her whole body was encased in flames, particularly when she watched Link offer a friendly smile to Peatrice over the counter at the bazaar. Her nails would dig into her palms and her hands would clench tight, vile smoke mounting within her and poisoning her cheerful spirit.

And then she would lose her thoughts, lost in the deep recesses of her mind where she could never seem to seek them out, whenever he bashfully met her eyes, saying something sweet and sincere to her. Such as how pretty she looked that day or how fortunate he was to have her as a friend. Zelda's body would be racked with shivers, her mind ensnared by a hazy fog.

Such were the circumstances when Link asked her for a dance, out in plain sight in the plaza square. Pipit and Karane were doing it had been Link's stammering argument as he requested her hand. Zelda had grinned instinctively, the gesture gliding onto her face as easily and effortlessly as a sparrow in the air. Ignoring the way her own hand shook with the combination of anxiety and excitement, she laced her fingers delicately between his, squeezing gently and nodding her head. "O-of course," she replied, a nervous giggle bubbling from her throat.

Link beamed at her, and they began to sway together, despite the lack of music and the onlookers gawking at them. And to Zelda's delight, she found Link's hand to be quivering as well. Perhaps he couldn't define it either.


	21. The Subtle Sort of Way

_Game: N/A_

_Day Twenty-One Prompt: Sunset_

* * *

It was truly beautiful, in the subtle sort of way that captured one's breath before one could even fully realize it. Zelda sat on the bench of her balcony, her hands folded in her lap as she watched the great ball of flame dip lower and lower in a sky of magenta and violet. She sighed, quickly thanking the goddesses for creating such beauty. And yet, she couldn't help but think—

Sunsets were so often symbolic of love and affection; in fact, the romantic connotation had become practically embedded in the concept itself. And yet Zelda was alone, without a lover to look on with her. One man and potential candidate for the task immediately slipped into Zelda's mind, the thought of him coming smoothly and easily. Zelda blushed, shaking her head adamantly. _Honestly, a princess such as herself should know better than to stick her head in the clouds and daydream that…_

"Would you like some company?" a gentle, shy baritone inquired.

Zelda's eyes glanced up quickly, meeting the soft azure of Link's. "S—certainly," she replied as coolly as she could manage.

Link sat down beside her in silence. Finally, after a few moments of peace, he remarked, "A truly beautiful sight, isn't it?"

"It is," Zelda affirmed, studying the sphere sinking in the sky rather than the handsome knight's face.

"Do you come out here to watch it often?"

"When I have the time, I enjoy it."

"If you would prefer not to do so in solitude, I'm always available," Link smiled at her. Suddenly, as if his words were only then processed, his face paled, stammers pouring past his lips, "I-I meant only if you wished it, of course! Not—"

"I _would_ like that, Link," Zelda grinned at him, allowing herself a look at him, just once.

Relief swept over Link's face. He wormed his hand beneath hers, lifting it to his lips to press to it a quick kiss. "As you wish," he confirmed, his tone bashful but amiable.

Zelda spent the rest of the evening talking with Link until stars sprinkled the night sky's canopy over them and wondering if the sun disappeared to warm her cheeks each night, for she felt as if light was practically bursting from her body with the elation she felt.

* * *

_Sorry this is late! I got home very late tonight from a school football game. And apologies for falling behind in responding to reviews—I'll try to catch up now that it's the weekend!_


	22. Dust on the Wind

_Game: N/A_

_Day Twenty-Two Prompt: Mad_

* * *

Zelda crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest, her eyes aflame with anger and hurt. "How dare you come back?" she snapped, "What gives you the right to parade around my castle uninvited?"

Link's own eyes flickered with annoyance, his arms mimicking Zelda's, locking tingly over his chest, "If it appeases you, _your majesty,_ I came to say that I'm sorry."

"I don't care what you have to say!" Zelda shot back, her voice climbing higher and higher in volume, "You—you fiend! Get away from me! Leave immediately, or I'll call for the guards!"

Link's lips drew tight, a firm line across his face, "So that's it then? You'd send me away without hearing what I have to say?"

"I would," Zelda's voice wavered, fluctuating in pitch and embarrassing her, "Now go!"

Link was silent for one moment, two. He lunged forward, snatching Zelda's face into his hands, forcing his lips to hers. Zelda whimpered weakly with protest, clutching his shirt in her hands, attempting to push him back, back away from her. Link refused, moving their lips together passionately, to a rhythm Zelda couldn't follow or keep pace with. Both were out of breath as he released her, staring into her eyes, his thumbs stroking over her cheeks in a way that was too tender to fit their circumstances. "What would you say now?" he panted, his chest heaving with his irregular, ragged breaths, "Would you still have me go?"

Zelda's teeth gnawed at her lip, her eyes, her very soul, so full of emotion, she felt as if she was breaking, crumbling and floating away like dust on the wind. "Please," she whispered, her voice catching on the word, "please. Leave me."

Link's hands fell to his sides stiffly. He opened his mouth—_would he truly beg her to let him stay?_—but shut it once more. He turned on his heel, swiftly and silently leaving the princess to her own misery.

* * *

_Poor babies. Just imagine for this one that they've had a bit of a rough relationship that didn't end so well; you can come up with your own reason if you'd like. Why can I not avoid the angst?_


	23. Quite Contentedly Encased

_Game: N/A_

_Day Twenty-Three Prompt: Thousand_

* * *

Zelda was propped comfortably in Link's lap, their bodies reclining in the settee, the fire in the fireplace warming their skin. Link's chin rested atop Zelda's head, his fingers idly stroking her golden tresses. "How would you describe me?" Zelda asked suddenly, snuggling closer to Link, "If you had to do so in one word."

Link chuckled, the noise rumbling deep in his chest, vibrating against Zelda's cheek. "It'd take much more than one word to describe you, love," he kissed her forehead, locking his fingers as they rested atop her back, her whole torso quite contentedly encased by him.

"Well, do so then," she encouraged, shutting her eyes, the coziness of their position making her drowsy.

Link chuckled once more, burrowing his nose into Zelda's hair playfully, "Very well; I'll try."

"You're kind," he began, pressing another kiss to her brow.

"You're beautiful and wise," a kiss to each of her closed eyes followed.

"You're elegant and poised." A kiss to each rosy cheek.

"You're mischievous." A light peck to her nose.

"You're compassionate, caring, brave, inspiring, dignified, confident, and honest," he trailed long kisses from one smooth jaw line to the next, nipping gently at the soft flesh beneath her chin to coax a startled squeak and gasp from her.

"_Link,_" she whined, her eyes fluttering open, tired of his teasing.

"Ah yes, and perhaps my favorite one," he smiled at her, rubbing noses before tenderly taking her lower lip between his, "And of course, you're _mine_ as well."

"Yours," Zelda agreed wholeheartedly, gripping his cheeks with splayed fingers and returning the kiss.


	24. Peaceful While Exciting

_Game: Skyward Sword_

_Day Twenty-Four Prompt: Outside_

* * *

Link balanced one of the beams carefully, driving a nail into it once it was lined precisely with the others, hammering it into place. Zelda smiled up at him from the ground below, her melodious voice carrying into the tree. "It's looking wonderful, Link!" she told him.

Link grinned down at her, leaping to the earthen floor with petals of green fluttering about him. "'M glad you like it," he kissed her hair in greeting, wrapping her up in a warm hug.

"Mm, you should rest," she reminded him, listening to his heart drumming in his chest, "Won't you come for a walk with me?"

"Of course," Link slid his arm around hers, her head resting comfortably on his shoulder.

Walking had become a habit for them. It was a way to pass the countless hours on The Surface, when Link wasn't busying himself with building their tree house and when Zelda wasn't tending to their garden. They would walk around the perimeter of Lake Floria, wiggling their toes in soft sand and dipping their ankles into the cool waters. They would track the forest paths, seeing who could spot the first Kikwi and sampling the golden fruit that dangled above their heads. They would weave through the trees dappling the deep woods, Link always holding Zelda close when they passed a beehive. In general, walking was relaxing while adventurous, peaceful while exciting. And it also gave Zelda an excuse to hold Link's hand.

"Where to, today?" Link smiled cheerfully, linking their fingers between their clasped arms.

"You decide," Zelda leaned into his weight, blushing as she added quietly, "I'd go anywhere as long as I could be with you."

Link squeezed her hand appreciatively, lifting it to his lips to kiss the knuckles, "Very well, I'll pick. And know, of course, that I'd do the same for you."


	25. Saltwater and Sunshine

_Game: Phantom Hourglass_

_Day Twenty-Five Prompt: Winter_

* * *

Tetra shuddered miserably, her fluffy overcoat doing little to shield her tiny body from the icy breeze. "Link!" she griped, trailing behind the boy in the snows of the Isle of Frost, "Link, _c-curse you,_ s-s-slow down!"

Link hastily stopped in his tracks, shuffling over to the agitated pirate. His own green coat came up over his mouth, preventing his lips from tinting blue as Tetra's had. His hood circled his face perfectly, almost making him appear to have a furry mane around his head. Over the moaning howl of the wind, Tetra thought she heard Link say that it was only a little bit farther ahead.

"Well, it'd _b-better_ be!" Tetra snapped, "Pirates are made for saltwater and sunshine. N-not—not wretched winter wastelands like _th-this!_"

Link's heavily mittened hand gripped hers tightly as he led her up the hill. Eventually, he stopped, the snow hiding the bottom of his boots. He pointed out, gesturing for Tetra to look. Beneath the hill they stood upon, a village of igloos spread across the terrain, candlelight seeping out of some of them. Tetra didn't intend to hurt Link's feelings, but she was definitely _not_ very impressed. "L-Link, is th-this all?" she barked out through chattering teeth.

Link shook his furry head and ushered Tetra down the hill, her grasp on his arms tightening significantly as her boots skidded on the slippery path. As they reached the entrance of the Anouki Village—as the sign had read—Link practically had to carry Tetra inside, the pirate captain complaining loudly that her legs were frozen stiff as icicles.

After hurrying through the snow, Link deposited Tetra in one of the igloos. "Won't the owner mind?" Tetra asked as Link propped her on the bed, shaking the snow off his clothes.

Blushing lightly, Link gestured to himself. "_You're_ the owner?" Tetra's eyes widened.

Link bobbed his head shyly, shimmying out of his parka and helping Tetra out of hers. The more she thought about it, the more Tetra realized what a nice little hut the igloo was. A cozy fire kept the interior snug, and rugs from Link's travels decorated what would have been a very cold and icy floor. The bed was covered in a warm, wooly blanket, and a pot of something that smelled rather tasty boiled over the fire, its lid jangling as it did so. A rosy red flushed Tetra's cheeks as she noticed the picture hanging beside the door, a pictograph of none other than herself arranged in a simple frame. "So…you wanted to show me your igloo?" Tetra asked quietly.

Link nodded once more, kicking his foot at the rug on the floor anxiously, awaiting her response. "I like it," Tetra smiled, her mood softening and annoyance melting away in the comfy atmosphere of the hut.

Practically glowing with pride, Link knelt down slightly, his face aligned with hers as she sat on the bed. He appropriately nuzzled their noses together with affection, making Tetra laugh and tug him closer, the bitter cold outside already long forgotten.

* * *

_I don't understand really why they give both "Snowflake" and "Winter" as prompts. You would think they'd differ more significantly than that. _


	26. Like Snow in his Hands

_Game: N/A_

_Day Twenty-Six Prompt: Diamonds_

* * *

Zelda raised her eyebrow suspiciously, "Link…what's going on? You're acting odd."

Link smiled sheepishly, subtly lacing his fingers with Zelda's, "I was just thinking about what a lovely night it is tonight. Nearly as lovely as you."

A swift rush of heat captured Zelda's face, and she darted her head away bashfully, "Oh, I wish you wouldn't talk like that. I'm just me."

"Yes, just you," Link acknowledged, his lips grazing her ear as he spoke softly to her, "And that is why I have every reason in the world to praise you."

Link did kiss her ear then, and Zelda hoped he didn't notice the shiver that seized her as a result. "Please," she beseeched him, "_don't._"

"Oh, let me," he pleaded back, his voice goading her soul, her resolve melting like snow in his hands, "Please, just this once!"

"_Just_ this once," she emphasized, and a grateful thumb stroked over her knuckles tenderly.

"I can't help myself, Zelda," he defended, "You're wonderful. You're intelligent, you're kind, and you're strikingly beautiful. How could I not have fallen for you?"

Already the flame in her cheeks was intensifying, "_Link—_"

"Shh, let me finish," her hand felt a slight constriction, "You promised."

"You're reserved about your accomplishments when you've done so much! I can barely understand it. You're perhaps the most selfless Hylian in Hyrule, and yet you demand no appreciation for the constant sacrifices you make!"

Zelda scrunched her nose with disgust, "You're exaggerating now."

"But I'm not!" Link protested, circling around to her front, arresting her other hand as well, "Hyrule couldn't ask for a wiser queen. Is there a thing you don't know, honestly? And again, I must emphasize your ethereal beauty. You put the other women to shame, dear Zelda. Perhaps that is your one flaw, your subtle intimidation of others with your attractive figure."

"You're mocking me," Zelda said breathily, her words heavy with a shy humiliation, "Stop it."

"You're so perfect," he murmured, ignoring her orders and kissing her cheek, "Perfect for anybody but also for me, dare I say. If you'll have me of course."

Zelda's breath departed from her, all oxygen being sucked from her lungs in one fatal exhalation as Link kissed her lips, her hands, and dropped to his knees. "Will you have me, Zelda?" he asked, releasing one hand to briefly retrieve an engagement necklace from his trousers, its gem glimmering through Zelda's tears, "As your husband. Because I could never dream of calling anyone else my wife."

Zelda couldn't speak, her palate dry as the Gerudo deserts. She wet her lips, forcing out the smallest and meekest of responses, "Yes."

Link must've understood that she could barely compel herself to talk. He rose once more, brushing her tears aside, settling their foreheads together. "There now, no need for tears," he chided gently, a small smirk on his lips.

"I can't stop them," she found herself laughing, "I'm so happy. I—I don't even know what to say or do!"

"Kiss me," he suggested, his azure eyes smoldering with both mischief and passion as they met hers. And Zelda did so most happily.

* * *

_Another proposal scene, I know. But at least Link was prepared in this one, and it was more focused on Zelda's point of view this time._


	27. So Dull Without You

_Game: N/A_

_Day Twenty-Seven Prompt: Letters_

* * *

_The Twenty-Second Day, the First Season of the Harvest_

Dearest Link,

I miss you so terribly. When will you be back? Soon, I hope. I think of you daily; life in the castle is so dull without you here. Hurry home please.

Yours,

Zelda

* * *

_The Seventeenth Day, the Second Season of the Harvest_

Dearest Link,

I must apologize; I can barely find the time to write! I would have thought you would have been back by now. Father is starting to press my marriage to some prince again, and I need your support! Please don't leave me to face this on my own. I miss you so fiercely!

Yours,

Zelda

* * *

_The Eighteenth Day, the Third Season of the Harvest_

Dearest Link,

I don't know what to do! Father is holding an engagement ball for me, insisting I find a husband there! How am I to respond? He refuses to listen to me! He won't acknowledge our love; I believe he thinks I've tricked myself into believing that you have feelings for me. I hardly know where else to turn! Please come to me! I need you so desperately!

Yours,

Zelda

* * *

_The Twenty-Fourth Day, the Third Season of the Harvest_

My Darling Zelda,

I apologize for leaving you for so long. Know that I will be at the ball, and I intend to sweep you into my arms as soon as I see you. If your father desires you marry, then I see no reason to deny him. With the fortune I have come by on my travels, I have bought a ring that I believe will convince him of my feelings for you, my beloved. I apologize for my secrecy and hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me.

All My Love,

Link


	28. Rapid Heartbeat

_Game: Ocarina of Time _

_Day Twenty-Eight Prompt: Promise_

* * *

Sheik felt as if she was dying, the life slowly, gradually, and painfully being siphoned out of her, as she watched, her throat clenching tightly as Link swung his sword, slicing through Stalfos after Stalfos. But it wasn't enough. They kept coming back. Sheik could barely stand it.

The undead lumbered around him, encircling him entirely and obscuring the hero from view. Sheik's fingers began to ache from gripping the rock that concealed her too firmly, her anxiety having completely overtaken her. Link's voice, his wonderful, melodious, soft voice, echoed from the center of the circle, an agonized scream. And Sheik couldn't even see what was torturing him so.

Sunlight glinted off of the Master Sword as it rose, clattering down across a Stalfos' neck, severing the head and extinguishing the beast. Another outcry, this one a determined battle shout. Link was in sight once more, fluidly thrusting the sword through his enemies. Despite her relief, Sheik still felt sick with terror for the hero as he courageously battled the onslaught of enemies.

There were only three Stalfos left now. A swift flick of Link's wrist. Two. Link slashed the Master Sword to the side, splitting the spine of the opponent. Sheik screamed, leaping over the rock immediately.

Just as Link had defeated the Stalfos, its partner had plunged its weapon into Link's back, causing the hero to shout with pain, crumpling to the ground from the impact. Her dagger was shining in her hand in a second, sailing through the air in two. Piercing the skull of the Stalfos in three. The enemy withered to the ground, dissipating into dust, but Sheik was too preoccupied to notice.

"Link! Oh you fool!" she scolded harshly through her cries, falling to his side, "Will you ever be more careful? You stupid, rash, hard-headed boy!"

Link winced as he attempted to sit up, gasping and grappling at his side. Still, he cast a gentle smile up at Sheik, "Sorry, Sheik."

"Sorry means nothing from the lips of a dead man!" Sheik wept, unable to steady her own voice as she collapsed beside Link, her body convulsing with her sobs.

Link tugged her body to his, holding her close, embracing her in just the way she needed to be embraced. "I'm not dead," he reminded her quietly.

"Promise to never do that again!" she demanded against his chest, trying not to become too comfortable in the warmth of his arms, his rapid heartbeat a reassurance of his life against her ear.

"I promise." And his arms squeezed tighter around her frame, affirming his sincerity.


	29. Staccato Breaths

_Game: Twilight Princess_

_Day Twenty-Nine Prompt: Simple_

* * *

Link awoke, his eyes lazily blinking open. The bed was warm and snug, but he immediately recognized that a very important element was missing. He sat upright, letting the covers fall from his body, and drowsily stood, tying his robe about him and slipping his feet into the slippers Zelda had sewn for him. Rubbing at his eyes, he noticed that a fire had been lit in the large fireplace at the center of their chambers. He smiled at the gesture as he trudged down the grand halls of the castle, seeking out his wife.

He and Zelda had only been married for a few weeks, and Link had found the short time between them to be absolutely wonderful. Nobody had been able to console him as Zelda had after he had lost Midna, and he had hardly been able to think of anything else since he first laid eyes upon her and her ethereal beauty. After only a year of time spent with her, he had proposed, overjoyed when she had tearfully agreed. But lately, Zelda had been acting oddly. It was as if she assumed Link didn't intend to stay with her, as if she had to win him over daily. For while Link found many of Zelda's kind gifts to be endearing, he often worried. _Did Zelda truly think Link wasn't simply in love with her as she was?_

After making inquiries with the servants, Link was finally able to hunt Zelda down. The kitchen was in chaos when he entered, pans clamoring to the floor like gongs as Zelda darted to and fro, intently constructing something. She jumped with surprise, shrieking, as she caught sight of Link. "I—you weren't supposed to see it yet," she stammered as Link approached her.

She wrung her hands anxiously, her face powdered with flour and the sleeves of her gown rolled up. Link smiled immediately as he inspected the elaborate breakfast Zelda had been making for him—a job always assigned to servants—steaming fresh from the oven and causing Link's mouth to water in the process. Zelda was far from impressed however. "I was going to bring it to you in bed," she said shakily, her voice wavering as she blinked back tears of aggravation, "It was meant to be a surprise!"

She had donned one of the cook's aprons as she had worked, and she then lifted it to her eyes to conceal her tears, burrowing her face into it. "I want you to be happy," she whispered into the scratchy cloth, assuming Link couldn't hear her.

Link lowered her apron, caressing her cheeks tenderly and tucking loose wisps of hair behind her ears. He kissed her, pouring his passion and affection into it, hoping Zelda would recognize how truly happy he was. How deeply in love with her he was.

Zelda was breathing heavily as Link drew away, leaning against the table for support as she blinked a few times, trying to rid her eyes of the haze that had overcome them at Link's touch. "I-I suppose you like it?" she ventured finally, her staccato breaths finally slowing.

Link nodded but kissed Zelda once more, more softly this time. As he pulled back, he gestured to himself before gesturing again to Zelda. Zelda's cheeks reddened, a shade akin to some of the fruit that decorated Link's plate. "You…love me?" she whispered hopefully.

Link nodded with excitement, taking her hands in his and wrapping them around his shoulders. Zelda laughed, the sound gleeful and elated at the realization, as Link peppered her face with kisses. He scooped her into his arms, grabbing the breakfast tray with one hand, and made his way back to the bed chambers, fully intending to enjoy a pleasant breakfast in bed with his wife.


	30. Like Lead

_Game: N/A_

_Day Thirty Prompt: Future_

* * *

"What are you thinking about, love?" Link murmured, his head placidly resting in Zelda's lap as she combed her fingers through his hair.

"Our wedding day," she smiled softly, sighing, "I can still remember it as if it was yesterday."

Link sat up, grinning as he stole a quick kiss from his wife's lips, "It was a memorable occasion."

"It was," Zelda agreed, playfully sneaking another kiss from her husband, the two of them beginning to laugh as they tumbled back onto their bed. Previously, they had been sitting upon it and enjoying a quiet moment together in between the chaos of life as royalty.

As their snickers subsided, Link nuzzled his nose against Zelda's, tipping up to kiss hers as she murmured, "Could you ever imagine us ending up as we did? Who knew I'd be coronated as queen with you by my side as king?"

"I knew we'd always end up together," Link said, shutting his eyes as he rested his forehead against Zelda's solemnly, "I couldn't live without you."

"Don't even think of that then," Zelda suggested, stroking her fingers across his cheek, "We did end up together, just as you predicted."

Link smirked at her, wrapping his arms around her and embracing her comfortably, holding her head to his chest and resting his chin atop her golden tresses. "You still need to think of a name," Zelda reminded him quietly, smiling as she poked at his side.

Link scrunched his nose, shooting Zelda a look before shimmying lower, pressing a kiss to her rotund stomach. "You need to give me suggestions first," he told her, resting his cheek against her belly, listening to the soft kicks inside and beaming as he felt them, "Then I'll help you narrow them down."

Zelda laughed, surprising Link. Yet amidst her sudden laughter, her voice suddenly broke, hiccupping into a sob as her eyes watered. "Zelda? Zelda, darling, what's wrong?" Link's worry weighted his voice like lead, his hands quickly cupping her cheeks and searching her eyes for an answer.

"N-nothing," Zelda managed, wiping at her eyes with a tearful smile, "I'm just so happy, Link, I don't know what to do with it all! I can't even control or contain my emotions. I have you, I have our child, I have everything I could ever want."

Link smiled bashfully, the gesture tender as he kissed her once more, his lips slowly moving against hers, lazy with affection and contentment. "As do I, Zelda," he promised her, his own eyes bright with emotion as the last of Zelda's tears spilled over, "All I could ever want."

* * *

_I can't believe I'm done! I'm actually going to really miss doing these next month—but the good news is that I'll now have lots more time to focus on my other writing! Thanks so much for all the support this received, and a special thanks to those of you who were exceptionally committed to reviewing! I believe LeilaEditer and A Shadow's Lament reviewed nearly if not every chapter right from the beginning, so kudos to them! Each review, favorite, alert, and hit brightened my day! Thanks for sticking with me and I hoped you enjoyed my fulfillment of the 30 Day Drabble Challenge!_


End file.
